


Pumpkin

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 6 Setting Lottery Game of Cards Phase 6





	

**Title:** Pumpkin  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 420  
**Prompt Used:** Prompt #3 Basement  
**Written for Challenge 6 Setting Lottery Game of Cards Phase 6**

Oliver slowly descended the basement stairs of their new house. He held his bow out in front of him with an arrow nocked. He scanned the dim room but he didn’t see anything. He slowly lowered the bow.

“Felicity, there isn’t anything down here.” Oliver called out to her.

Felicity appeared at the top of the stairs. “There is something down there. It touched my shoulder.”

“Felicity, I don’t see anything.” Oliver turned around to face her. Something touched him on the shoulder. He spun around and reached up into the rafters. “Found your shoulder toucher.”

“Be careful!” Felicity tried to see what he was doing but it was too dark to see anything.

Oliver pulled something orange and furry down. He carried it up the stairs. “It’s a cat.”

“We should call the previous owners. It’s probably theirs.” Felicity took the cat from him and cuddled it. “It looks hungry.”

“You should give it some milk.” Oliver put his bow in the hall closet.

Felicity carried it into the kitchen and sat it on the counter and took the milk from the fridge. When she turned around, the cat was gone. “Hey! Where did he go?”

Oliver walked into the kitchen carrying the little cat. “Looking for this?”

“Yes. He just disappeared.” Felicity took a saucer out of the cabinet and put some milk in it. She picked up her phone and walked out of the room. “Give him the milk and I will call the Mitchell’s.”

Oliver put the cat on the counter. He leaned against the counter and watched it lap up the milk. He smiled when it looked up at him with milk all over its face.

Felicity came back into the room. “They said they never had a cat. I wonder where he came from.”

“He’s probably a stray that came in when we had the door open while we were moving.” Oliver opened the fridge and pulled out a plate of leftover chicken. “Do you want to keep him?”

Felicity walked over and stroked the cats orange fur. “Do you?”

Oliver fed the cat some chicken. “Yeah. What are we going to name him?”

“Pumpkin!” Felicity smiled. “You better go get him some cat food. He can’t eat leftovers forever.”

Oliver sighed and reached for the keys on the counter. He scratched the cat on the chin. “I’m off to get food for the pumpkin.”

Felicity picked up the cat and wiped off the milk. “Look Oliver! It’s our first baby.”

Oliver laughed. “No!” 


End file.
